The American Cancer Society estimates that over 170,000 US citizens will develop gastrointestinal (GI) cancer this year; 100,000 will die. Led by cancers of the colon, esophagus and pancreas, GI cancers account for over 17 percent of US cancer deaths. The goal of this interdisciplinary Specialized Program of Research Excellence (SPORE) in GI Cancer at the Arizona Cancer Center (ACC) is to prevent and cure GI cancers. The SPORE will approach this goal through studies in prevention, genetics and therapeutics. In particular, the SPORE will attack the poor survivability linked to delayed detection.